


犬蔷薇

by amumal



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 72!, M/M, 狗狗喜欢花香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: Dog Rose: Pleasure and pain
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 8





	犬蔷薇

说这对叫离婚危机，其实是个假命题。因为没结婚也就不会有离婚，没爱过也就不会有危机。

每次有人把他们扯在一起，两个人都反应迅速、立场一致，连嘴角的挂着的鄙夷都有些相似。偶然在拍摄现场单独相处，条件反射抱着同等程度的敌意，不多不少，刚刚好让对方拿起手机装作忙碌，刚刚好让自己冷漠地擦肩而过。

但不以人的意志为转移地，两个人交错的瞬间，有些东西还是难以自抑地弥散在空气里。不是什么下意识流露的爱恋，而是微微氤氲的香氛，清甜凛冽地搅动着一呼一吸。等到当事人反应过来，隐秘地暗示早已充斥整个空间。

香气丝毫不具攻击性，只是深深浅浅地试探着来人，好似压抑着邀约的心思，又仿佛转瞬即逝的快感。这是专属李旻浩的氛围。不是名柜香水的典雅馥郁，而是轻快跃动的非常态。来自田间的风，偶然间沾上衣角的自然气息，出人意料的愉悦。

是某次农忙时遇到的犬蔷薇，肆意生长在杂林丛的灌木，在十月悄无声息地散发魅力。用手指肚轻轻摩挲，香气稍稍变得浓郁，好像在回应着什么。

金昇玟很喜欢这种香气。或者说，很喜欢不同生活维度带来的惊喜。他会仔细地把每个新奇的玩意儿加进字典里，比如农忙，比如犬蔷薇。好奇的事太多，也有过太多大大小小的尝试。有人笑他是少爷，没尝过人间辛苦，把泥巴野花捧在手心里，还以为是什么不可多得的宝贝。这种话听得多了，他也就顺了世俗取向的意，闭口不谈那些细小的惊艳，只是偶尔迎合着作出恍然的表情，好像自己刚从哪个世界降临至此。

每每此时，李旻浩总是想冷笑一声，让天真的观众们清醒下头脑。金昇玟哪里是什么乖乖少爷，分明早就在平常人的现实生活里摸爬滚打了一遍，把自己想体验的全都跟着他体验完了。周末假期坐巴士去乡下，土路上颠簸几十分钟，用铁锅煮牛肉萝卜汤，在灌木丛缝隙间穿梭顺便把衣服裤子全划破……明明只是去现代农村家庭体验丰收喜悦，金昇玟硬是把节目换成了荒野求生，一路兴奋地用相机记录着，直到最后才发现自己身上污渍波澜壮阔，顿时悲从中来，却不知道跟谁撒气，只能独自在夕阳下怅惘。

李旻浩最喜欢这种时候。大概是觉得自己在看一只活泼的小狗，呼哒哒哒地跑着跳着，突然间耳朵耷了下来，等着人去胡乱抚摸两把才能继续撒欢。而他也的确尝试过。

装作兄长，像朋友那样，手指把细细软软的头发打乱，指尖轻轻推一下，推走小动物脑袋里纠结着的心思。那一刻他的确是想这样做的，所以才伸出了手。

没有这样的可能。这一点，在金昇玟回头的那一秒就清清楚楚地写进了李旻浩的眼睛里。

所以才说「狗」这个词语，和「小狗」或「狗狗」不同。温顺友好地汪汪几声，召之即来挥之即去的，这些可爱的家伙们，总会让人大喊一声「是狗狗呀」。而在回头时忘记掩饰自己混乱心情的，眉间写满了不耐烦，锋利尖锐地吠叫着的，是「狗」才对。

或许真的是两个世界的人吧。李旻浩很擅长坚持，却也不排斥放弃。对他来说，二者本质相似，只要决定了就是单向航线，结束等同于沉没。说是对人不感兴趣，其实是对大部分人不感兴趣，对特殊的人总是留了点兴趣在眼睛里，目光偶尔飘过去，沾在背影上都觉得有点期待。但不是每次期待都能有回音，那样的眼神一次两次看过来，心思也就慢慢收拢了。

收拾感情是件麻烦事，但人生总少不了麻烦，躲不过的。于是故作生疏，假装鄙夷，戏演到入迷连自己都骗过。对方似乎也抱着同样的想法，每次的表情和反应都刚刚好。刚刚好够让他们相背航行，乘着微妙的气氛彼此远离。

但犬蔷薇的香气总让人微微恍神。李旻浩看见对方眼底霎时的变化，顿时觉得有点好笑。小孩天性罢了，虽然不喜欢自己，却还是喜欢他身上这种甜甜的味道。想通了就决定把麻烦事放一放，一视同仁，对谁也都不再期待。公事公办地冲他笑一下，结束离婚危机的戏码，各自寻找新的航线吧。

但金昇玟总能教会他什么叫事与愿违，什么叫始料未及。

被拉扯进狭小封闭的衣帽间，被扣紧双手，被冷冷的鼻尖抵住脖颈，被温热的呼吸阻塞了言语。一切都发生得太快，好像失控的列车，而他既是乘客，又是行人。

「哥，」说话间呼吸带着水汽落在皮肤上，一路蜿蜒下行，「游戏玩腻了吧。」学究一般的笃定，平铺直叙间夹着微不可闻的狂妄。「哥对我好像……有点过分了。」

李旻浩忽地攥紧了手。他听不清伏在他身上的人到底在说什么谜语，却清楚地明白了接下来将会发生的每件事。比如，他会任凭双腿失去重心地颤抖，他会遭受潮汐一次又一次的侵袭，他会对发号施令者屈服，在缥缈云端逃无可逃地坠落。他会被打破，但或许他的期待不会。

「谁喜欢乡下和泥巴呢？」独裁者喃喃自语，「我只想看着哥而已。」原本只到兄弟为止，好的剧本应该在那里结束，谢幕时才会有满堂喝彩。「不想做几分之一，不想当哥的宠物狗和好弟弟。」一字一句，坚硬地深入着。「但哥看来是有别的计划呢。」把延迟的快感当作惩戒赐予，享受着隔岸观火的愉悦。假意安抚微微呜咽的炽热，实则毫不留情地践踏着每个拒绝的信号。

「追不上哥的计划，也不想再追了。」不是认清现实后的颓唐，而是胜券在握的余裕。「做什么都无所谓，我可以是你的队友，你的弟弟，也可以是你的备选，你的暧昧对象。」眼神澄澈明亮，透着模拟过千百次的笑意。「我可以在你脚边打转，」一丝凉意轻轻掠过身下人踝骨的突起，「但你要看着我，要看到我。」

可以召之即来，也可以挥之即去，但要记住我为谁来，我因谁去。

「如果这样也太难……」胜者抽身而出，彼此间距离却并未缩减。唇瓣向上探索，寻觅眼前人鼻尖上的那滴泪。「那就在闭上眼睛的时候，只看到我。」

犬蔷薇悄无声息地生长，粉红色漫上全身，摇曳着成熟的气息。手指轻轻摩挲，香气浓郁扑鼻，好像在回应着什么。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 犬蔷薇花语  
> Dog Rose: Pleasure and pain
> 
> 2\. 犬蔷薇特征  
> It has five to seven oval leaflets with jagged, toothed edges which release a sweet scent when rubbed or crunched. …… Red egg-shaped fruits are produced from October to November, and sometimes right up to December if the winter is not too cold.


End file.
